a teleported Nation (DISCONTINUED)
by aguywhohasstory
Summary: I'm not continuing this story fook off
1. Chapter 1

US MILITARY BUNKER YEAR 2088

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MR President: "So let me get it straight, you're telling me, we "Teleported" to a different world...''

Scientist: "yes I know it sounds crazy but. when we were testing the experimental teleporter the dumbass bob "accidentally" Spilled his coffee on the teleporter, and then shit hit the fan"

MR President turned his head to bob, bob is shaking in his chair, he turned his head back to the Scientist

MR President: "ok, so. is there any way to get us back?"

Scientist: "no, it doesn't look like it"

MR President: "shit"

MR President or known as John. was not having a good day, first, there was an earthquake, then there were two eggheads in his office telling him we, Teleported to a different world,

John looked around his office, standing to his left is his bodyguard, in X-O1 power armor or xo1-PA for short, he has a Gatling laser and his PA is army green, on his chest is a US star,

the X-O1 PA is the best PA in the Army, XO1-PA can take a beating, it can take on a missile to the face, and feel like it was hit with a noodle, it can rip in half a Deathclaw with little effort, it can carry 25 tons maximum, and it weighs half a ton,

John turned his head right to his other bodyguard, he was also in XO1-power armor, and it was in army green, with a star on his chest too, he has a Minigun instead of a Gatling laser,

John sighed, and turned his head to the Scientist "do we have any intel on this, world"

Scientist: " all we know is that we are on a small island. and 130mi out is A Continent"

John: "can our vertibird's reach it?"

Scientist: "yes"

John: "ok good, dismissed"

the two eggheads left through the door behind them

John then pushed a button on his desk, and it beeped

?: "yes sir"

John: " I want a transport vertibirds with an XO1-PA squad to go scout out the area on these coordinates"

?: "yes sir"

John pulled his hand from the desk and laid back in his chair

John in his head: 'this was a weird day huh'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

this chapter is short I know but it took SOOOO long to make

and the next chapter will probably come out this week or the next idk but soon, and this is my first time making a story by the way


	2. the Scouting mission Part 1

THE NEW WORLD U.S SQUAD

THIRD PERSON POV

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the XO1-PA squad are in the Transport Vertibird, a Transport Vertibird is like a normal Vertibird but it's longer for 5-10 People,

the PA soldiers look off to the distance to see the large mass of land, they can see tree's the size of building's, which, is a sight they haven't seen in a long time,

the Transport Vertibird hovered above the drop zone, they jumped out making a large BOOOM as they landed, they looked around, the lieutenant started to march forward to the trees, his 4 men followed behind

all of his men have XO1- POWER ARMOR the 5 guy's names are, David, James, Robert, Logan, and William, Logan has a 5mm Minigun with an Assault carbine with armor-piercing rounds

David has a Gatling laser, with a Laser Rifle, James has a Gauss rifle and a Laser Rifle, and Robert has a plasma rifle, with a plasma thrower, the lieutenant, William has an M249 LMG with armor-piercing rounds and an M4,

they were walking through the Jungle, when they heard a bush shaking behind them, they stopped and turned to the bush, and Aimed their weapons on it, and then a large bear Like monster with spikes on it's back. jumped out of the bush and charged at them,

Big mistake,

they opened fire on the beast, it quickly died, and it hit the floor with a loud BAM, and was bleeding out of its many bullet holes,

Logan: " what the hell was that," he said with a surprised tone

William, who is looking over the dead body, turned his head to Logan and said " I don't know, but what I do know is that we need to keep moving" he said. with a calm tone,

he turned back and walked forward, he passed Logan and the rest of the squad, he was 10 feet away before Everyone began to follow him deeper into the jungle

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
